


The Separation of the Four

by TheIkranRider



Series: Fantastic 4 OC Series [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Random & Short, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Separation Anxiety, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Reed and the team have split up. How will he and Terri find them? Will they be reunited? Rated T for violence and some gore; you've been warned.
Series: Fantastic 4 OC Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872769





	1. Chapter 1

It was a brisk, clear night when the cruise ship sailed on the Hudson River. It was a huge honor of the heroic actions done by the Fantastic Four. The members included Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, and his girlfriend Alicia. Their new addition, Terri, has performed two songs; one for the team, and the other for Reed and Sue's engagement. Johnny was very impressed of her vocals, and she only said that it was a small gift she has.

The team settled down for their celebration dinner, and a man with a bald head and a toothy grin served the entrees, including a drink of what looked like berry wine.

Terri made a toast to them using fancy glasses of wine."I would like to make a toast, to those who defeated Victor, and made New York a better place."

"I would also like to make a toast, so there will be no more fighting." Ben added.

"I would, too, like to make a toast to stick together through thick and thin. And be as one." Sue said.

"I'd make a toast to have some fun while we do all this superhero stuff, instead of being so serious all the time. Otherwise we'd never get anything done." Johnny mused.

"Let's make a toast to everyone who made this team possible." Reed spoke.

They all raised their glasses and drank after Reed declared. "To the Four!"

A few minutes later, Terri became nauseous and wondered if she was either seasick, or it was because of the wine. Then her skin turned pale, her skin was clammy, and she felt dizzy. She excused everyone as she went to the restroom, which was at a far back corner from the serving tables. After a brief hurl along with some deep breaths, the queasiness started to pass and she realized that it was the wine since she was never sick on a cruise.

* * *

The next day Terri felt like a million bucks as she headed off to work. Her apartment was a few blocks away from the office she recently applied in. Ever since the Fantastic Four came around, it became very busy making signs, mags, banners, even news ads for them. She loved her job but she was also annoyed since she wasn't in any of the franchise.

A few nights ago, she lead the crowds to safety while the team took down Victor as he was gathering electricity. He became superheated then frozen and hasn't become a threat. Everyone cheered for them, then Terri had a flashback from the time they made their astounding stunts at the Brooklyn Bridge. Since then she was filled with both envy and gratitude.

On her way to work, she saw a trail of blood leading to a manhole in an abandoned alley, but it was actually the berry wine she had last night and a flock of pigeons started to drink it. Relieved, she arrived at the office.

Back at the Baxter Building, a few blocks down, the team also became affected by the wine but in a different way.

Reed saw the others fight each other, then he tried to break them up. When he did, they paused and then a strong force pushed him to a huge wall unit. He fell to the floor and he was trapped from the rubble. No one was there to help him, instead they just left when the smoke cleared.

When he came to, he noticed that the wreckage was crushing his legs. He pulled himself free and rushed everywhere to find his friends, despite the pain. Next he looked out the window; suddenly hours have passed and there was no sign of the team returning.

Terri has just finished her shift and was on her way to the Baxter Building when she felt a strong pulse and then a cold sweat. She had those symptoms before, and she realized that something awful must have happened there. Ever since she went into space with the group and was hit by an unknown form of solar radiation, she possessed the ability to move objects with her mind, telekinesis, and a "sixth sense," telepathy. Unfortunately, she doesn't remember the incident, nor her capabilities.

Suddenly she heard some high-pitched screeching coming from the same alley she found the wine trail. A bunch of pigeons were attacking each other, and she tried to break them off by swinging her coat. They did and a few raging pigeons started pecking and scratching her while she kept swinging.

They flew away and she came to the conclusion that the wine must have affected the team the same way, and because she was sick she hasn't changed at all. Scared of going back to the Baxter Building, she decided to go inside the manhole.

She climbed down a rusted ladder and found an underground lab filled with containers, syringes, and big pots of blood and wine. Everywhere she looked there were walls stained with blood and lab equipment. Her hairs on her neck stood up, she turned around, and saw a sinister, vile man emerging from the darkness.

He almost looked like a zombie and very familiar. He had a bald head, yellow teeth, a piercing stare, and dark clothes covered with blood.

He stated to Terri that he was one of the servers on the cruise ship after he completed his creation. The wine was actually a blood drink from murdered victims in which, if anyone consumes it, can turn people erratic and violent and could sometimes kill themselves or others around them. And depending on their mind set, the signs can stick to them in a matter of since he knew about the Fantastic Four and Terri for so long, he wanted to wreak havoc over the city and spread the epidemic.

He put a stronghold on her and forced her to drink the blood. She fought him with all of her strength and he finally went down. She headed to the ladder and called for help, but the hole closed and she was trapped. Then she was stabbed in the back and a huge gush of blood oozed out. She started to panic and kept saying to herself that she can't die like this, the same way that her mother did.

* * *

Meanwhile at topside Reed, in his uniform, searched for Sue, Johnny, and Ben. He was on his way to find Terri when he heard a piercing scream coming from an alley nearby. He went to it and found a closed manhole. He opened the lid, stretched down, and heard the scream again. He recognized the voice, it was Terri and someone was stabbing her in the backroom of the lab.

As soon as the assassin made the final blow, Reed snuck behind him and pulled him by the legs and wrapped them with his extended arms. He tightened his grip and threw him into a big steel pot covered in boiling blood.

He found Terri laying up against the wall and tried to wake her up. After a few attempts calling her name, her eyes fluttered, and then she was in his arms. He felt blood coming from her back and then he carried her up and out of the manhole.

Just as he was stretching up, the killer went after them. When they reached the top, Terri felt his presence and used her telekinesis to remove the ladder. They both went down in a heap, and she could smell gas and fire from the lab.

Reed and Terri took cover underneath a car before the manhole blew up. People screamed while everything shook and debris started to fall all over the place.

When the sound quieted, everyone came out of their havens. Three police cars and am ambulance came to the scene and Reed asked the personnel to take Terri to a hospital close by to heal her wounds. At times her breathing became short and she slipped in and out of consciousness until the bleeding stopped.

Moments later, the wound started to heal but she could feel excruciating pain. The doctors said that she was lucky to still be alive or not paralyzed. When she rested her back, Reed told her about the team's separation then she stated to him the cause and the effects of what the conflict would entail.

Later, night started to fall all over the city and Reed and Terri were back at the Baxter Building; they've decided to resume the search after dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over the busy city and a heat wave began. The temperature reached over 90 degrees as Reed and Terri searched for the Fantastic Four members, Sue and Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm. They weren't sure how or why but they lost their way and ended up inside a cornfield.

He checked her back and the big cut nearly disappeared, her skin was cool to the touch upon healing. Recently they met a madman in an underground laboratory and inflicted that kind of damage. The lab exploded and they both escaped. After that, they discovered that the team separated because of an exotic drink served on the cruise two nights earlier.

Later Terri grew weary because of the sweltering heat and the angst of endless corn, so they sat down and took a short break. Then Reed heard an agonizing scream and what sounded like aluminum bats hitting. At first he thought it was Johnny but he immediately thought different, as he could start engulfing himself into flames, hence he had an alias known as the Human Torch.

Terri went on all fours and slowly peeked through stalks of corn. She saw a white and blue car, then five thugs beating the daylights out of two other people. They looked old and very ravenous. One of them heard the rustle of the stalks and looked at the intruder.

Terri gasped and immediately stepped back and told Reed what she saw. They stood up and he decided to give them a little talk. The thugs already hit the two guys senseless and they certainly didn't want him to intervene.

One of the guys kept threatening him to back off then at the last moment, he knocked Reed to the ground with a bat. He was hit several more times and then he started to taste metal. Terri watched helplessly, then he gave him a final warning to back away. He replied with a groggy voice that he should kill him first.

Then a whoosh of energy pushed the thug far back. The others looked at what might've happened. It was Terri breathing heavily, raising her hand, and making a statement that if they touch Reed again she'll kill them right on the spot.

So one by one they charged at her and every time she used her telekinesis to take them down. One thug crashed through a white car window, and two them landed in a little ditch of sand where lies a naked body and broke their backs.A white hair, wrinkled thug rose and made a last attempt to whack her and then his body fell to the ground in half. Then a short-haired thug charged to her and when she said, "Back off!" a strong pulse lifted him high off the ground and he dropped him, landing to his death..

She put her hands down when the fray was all over and Reed called her name weakly to get her attention, she rushed to his side and carried him on her back.

They've made it out of the cornfield and onto a highway. She hitchhiked and a maroon van pulled up and took them to a hospital. Luckily the driver knew exactly who the desperate passengers were.

Reed was laid on a stretcher and then he started to cough up blood. He concluded that his spleen was ruptured from the attack, and he was in pain whenever he took a breath. He was taken to the OR to repair the damage.

Terri ran to his side while he was injected with anesthesia. In short breaths, Reed told Terri that if he can't make it, she'll find the team and she'd be an honorary member of the Fantastic Four. She reassured him as he was drifting off.

* * *

Eight hours have passed and Terri was in the waiting room along with an old friend. John Myers was a short blond, mild-mannered private investigator. Like Terri he is the same age and he also wanted to become involved with the team, even though he didn't participate in the space mission.

Together they waited until a nurse came over and called Terri over. She went to the Recovery room and saw Reed hooked up to a machine monitoring his pulse and an IV tube. She walked to his bed and sat down along with John. He was very sorry to see him like this. They both held hands tightly and she began to reminisce.

Dusk settled and they talked about everything that has happened from the mission to now. With one hour left of visiting time, Reed started to stir. Terri, John, and the nurse crowded around the bed as he opened his eyes. He thought the team was with him, but he sighed when he saw only Terri, John, and the nurse.

When he awoke he noticed that his abdomen felt somewhat different; smaller, but less painful. The nurse explained that his spleen has been removed and she warned him that he could be more vulnerable to illnesses. When visiting hours were up Terri and John left and said to Reed that he'll have a goodnight's rest.

* * *

A couple days later Reed and Terri were on the move again to search for their missing persons, only this time she made a map. It displayed every known place around the city along with a legend that represents each member by a symbol: A flame was Johnny, he can be located in any sports arena because she describes him as an "adrenaline junkie." The rock is Ben, he could be found in any place in which sculptures are made because Alicia also worked in one of them. And the silhouette was Sue which is the most difficult to look for because she can turn invisible, and they can't decide where she could be located. On each area Terri pasted signs for anyone to find them, she made them at the office job she had. John too wanted to participate as he and his crew searched for them.

Days went by and on one night, Reed made surveillance throughout the Building including heat and motion sensors. He was so exhausted from finding the group so Terri wanted to keep an eye on the place.

She played around with the cameras to see how they worked. She kept zooming in and out and she turned them left and right on the controls. Eventually she got bored until she found a stranger approaching the lobby.

She couldn't make out what he and the lobbyist are saying but she did see a gun come out of his jeans pocket. He shot him and then she frantically went upstairs shouting Reed's name. She knocked on the door quickly and then opened it, turned on the light, and told him everything she suggested to take the stairs because the elevator would be easily noticed.

In their uniforms, he stretched down and Terri slid like he was a rope. They peeked in and the shooter was still there. He recommended to go first to create a distraction and give her the signal to step in.

Slowly, he opened the door without detection and grabbed the shooter's legs from behind. He dropped the gun and he was wrapped tightly to prevent him from reaching it.

Terri called for help as she watched everything unfolding in the next room. He struggled against the strong grip and reached for a small dagger, he pulled it out and stabbed him in the abdomen where the stitches were. In agony, Reed dropped his grip and the shooter reached for the gun, pointing at him. He froze and then the killer kept taunting him about the irony that he can save others, but he couldn't save himself.

Just as he was about to say goodbye and pull the trigger Terri stuck out her hand, curled her fingers, and a magnetic pull yanked the pistol out of his hands and into hers. She ripped out the bullets and closed the handle and the shooter came charging to her holding the bloody blade. He rammed into an invisible wall and fell to the ground. Dazed and confused he got up then Reed enveloped him with his body, and in a fury he tightened it as much as he could and started to strangle him.

Reinforcements arrived, he unwrapped himself, and the killer was arrested for first-degree murder.

Calm and collected, she headed to Reed and surveyed the damage. He encouraged her that he'll be alright.

When she asked about the lobbyist, she was already answered when the officers finished the examination; he was dead. As he looked at the body being lifted on a stretcher and covered with a white sheet, they were stung by grief and sorrow.

Terri had lost her mother years ago, to her it was a familiar though painful sight. But to Reed, it was a first.

She started to take quiet sobs and his hand rested on her shoulder, then the two went to the elevator. As she was wiping away her tears he recalled the courageous duties she made. He stated that from now on, she is an official member of the Fantastic Four. Her breathing returned to normal and then they settled down for the night, with her close to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

The lobbyist's funeral took place at the Madison Square Gardens Funeral Home on a rainy afternoon. A white tent was raised in the middle of a cemetery and the priest was making his prayers. Everyone was wearing dark clothes and carrying a red rose. They all took turns going around, saying their last words, and put a rose along with a special gift onto the buried coffin. Reed and Terri were the last ones to do so. They squatted and put a rose and their emblem onto the soft, moist soil. They left without saying a word.

* * *

Later on the rain poured against the windows as Reed and Terri stopped at a private table in a diner nearby. She insisted that she can pay whatever comes to them, since he was still recovering from bankruptcy. Then he recalled again how she faired during the shooting last night.

Then they started to reminisce until the death and funeral of the lobbyist was announced. During the news break she wanted to make a confession.

She joined the space crew just to make a difference, she wasn't quite interested in math or science; after all, they were her greatest weaknesses. She felt her life was at a dead end and all she wanted was to push her limits. When she met Reed and Ben, she heard of the endeavors they were making.

After the presentation she became all agog about what was yet to come, except for Victor. She went with her gut never to trust him, and hadn't since. Reed understood completely, then she pushed on.

She referred to Victor that he was powerful, had lots of money, and could do whatever he feels like which always leads to anarchy. She had bad experiences because whoever had these characteristics often becomes malicious. All except for her cousin; however, she does at times feel jealous.

And that's when she mentioned that Reed, on the other hand, was unique and it's not because he had the same ingenuity but not the respect, or he didn't have as much money or power. But because he was pure of heart and of mind, he had never been corrupted. From that moment on there were no opposites, but a strong bond that would last in years to come.

* * *

The rain stopped as night descended and Reed wanted to take Terri to one of the places he loved to go. She had to close her eyes though because it was a surprise.

She did as they went inside an illuminated, spacious room. He let go of her hand and told her to open them. She looked up and saw a painted dome of the universe. Then she saw huge planets hanging from a nearby mobile. Stars were gleaming and comets can be seen soaring through the space background. Everything almost looked so real, it was like being inside a spacecraft. She even found a clip of Neil Armstrong.

In awe she followed Reed to the place he liked the most. An enormous telescope sat in the middle of the dark room along with several seats. They took the front row just as the room started to turn dark. Above they could see numerous stars and comets soaring by, then the sky started to change colors. It was an aurora and they started to sit back and said it was the best night she ever had.

Next they saw the sky darken again only this time planets went by. Then the sky started to light up, as if morning was coming. Although it was still dark outside, they returned to the Baxter Building and gotten ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Days have turned to weeks and there were still no progress on finding the team. Everywhere they looked, there was no sign of any of the members. Reed and Terri started to become more and more discouraged, and he muttered that if they couldn't find the Fantastic Four, he would have no choice but to leave it to just the two of them.

When they got back, Reed went to his lab and found an old picture displaying him and Ben in front of NYU, where they first met. Then he started to have flashbacks at what he and the others have been through, from the time he failed to turn Ben back to normal, to the time when the big conflict started.

Then he remembered his engagement to Sue and then he realized he still had the broken gasket.

Last, he looked back on the night the lobbyist had died. That was when he feared that Sue and the others were never to return.

Depressed and lonely, Reed decided to take a nice long walk around the city. He stopped at a faraway bench in Central Park. He rested there for a long time until he heard a soothing choir in the distance. He went to a church and since he had nowhere else to go, he went inside.

Sacred writings were engraved all over the walls along with big stained glass images. He sat on one of the long benches, sighed and closed his eyes, folded his hands and bowed his head.

When the song ended, a reverend came over to him and told him to look up. He asked if he was looking for faith or forgiveness. Reed breathed in deeply and rose his head. His eyes started to glaze as he told him that he wanted to get his friends back and stay strong for Terri. Then he explained what happened to them and the lobbyist's death as hot tears streamed down his eyes. The reverend assured him that as long as he stays strong and never gives up hope, he will find them.

He walked away and then Reed looked up and saw a painted mural of angels flying amongst the clouds. It was so beautiful, he couldn't stop looking at it. The reverend noticed and he asked if it's real. He replied that it could be as real as he wants it to be, all he has to do is to believe in it. Then he started to close up and Reed looked up again. After what seemed like forever, he fell fast asleep.

When he awoke, he noticed he was still in the church. He didn't remember himself dosing after looking at the mural. He left in a hurry and headed to the Baxter Building.

Terri walked around the gravel path looking for him and out of nowhere they almost collided into each other. Both out of breath they apologized. Then Terri told him great news; Sue was found up north in a place where there were trees everywhere. He realized that the place was in the Bronx.

She called John Myers to give them a lift...or call a cab. He came first, however, and they were on their way after she described the place Sue was found. He's been to that place during his childhood, a lot of boys used to play manhunt there. Unfortunately, it's been deserted for so long because of a murder; no one ever came there again.

* * *

When they got there, John wished them good luck and make sure that she is brought to the car safely. The forest is so perfect for hiding, anything dangerous could happen. They started looking and when Reed started to question Terri of Sue's whereabouts, she was found laying back on a big stone. Then they saw what appeared to be a sorceress. Sue started to moan as the mesmerizer's eyes glowed.

Terri told Reed that he has to get her out before she gets hypnotized, whatever she might do. He immediately rushed to where Sue was sitting and stood in front of her. He demanded to take him because he's the one the wizard wants. So she did, then Terri went to Sue's side and whispered to her.

She woke up and they were held in each others arms. She couldn't stop telling her how much she's been missed and that she was looking for her for days. Sue was also looking for Reed while she was in Long Beach, where she lived when she was a kid. All of a sudden she'd been attacked and then woke up here.

Terri said he's here now. When they looked, he was standing at the same spot but his breathing was slow. Then he started to walk toward a huge war craft, something wasn't right.

Terri and Sue both saw a flash of light and before they knew it, Johnny and Ben showed up. She rushed around the rock and ordered them to stop, like as if she was directing a car. She wanted them to follow her, Sue realized that what Reed done was not by accident, he sacrificed his mind to protect her. She decided to go after him because she could find a way to bring him back.

He sat down and the sorceress laid her hands on his shoulders. He exhaled and his head dropped. Sue attacked her from behind with a force field and when she faced her, she tried to mesmerize her with the gaze. Terri shouted for the others to cover their eyes, the huddled together and the gaze failed. Sue made another force field to toss her through the control board. The rest of them charged and took down the ship.

While the ship was destroyed, Reed was in a dream state. He was in darkness and then heard Sue's voice that he failed to protect her and he wasn't the man she thought he was. He looked around frantically, though he couldn't find her. She continued taunting him when he was severely burned by Johnny, constantly beaten by Ben, then shocked by electricity from Victor still in his cape and was lying on the ground until he saw a bright light. He raised his hand and it felt warm and comforting.

Then he woke up and stumbled out of the ship. Sue rushed to his side. "Sue...I..." then he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Terri felt his heartbeat stopping and said he was gone.

She found out that the gaze was actually a spell in which his heart attacks the mind, then it shuts down to stop the body. The only way to revive him is to "reunite his body and soul," her love would break the death hold he had, unless if she waits too long.

With tears flowing from her eyes, Sue whispered for him to come back and how much she loved him. While she was kissing him the others gathered around, including John Myers. Wishing for a miracle, the sun broke then Reed started to breathe.

She felt his pulse and his heart and his eyes fluttered. After he said her name, she held him in embrace. While he was dead for a few minutes, he recalled hearing her voice in the dark but couldn't make out the words. She said that she couldn't stay away and how she missed him very much, including the team. She also said that she would always be with him no matter what.

They were all thankful to have him back on his feet...or so it seemed. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness, so John suggested to make camp. .Sue and the others became worried of Reed's condition; Terri recommended that he should have a lot of rest, that way he will no longer feel lethargic. At the crack of dawn he was wide awake and the team left along with a few spare parts.

* * *

When they got back, there was a big welcome home ceremony and the Baxter Building was being remodeled. While Reed was on the mend, Sue made a re-engagement. The"spare parts" from the ship were used to build the FantastiCar. And then he got an urgent message from General Haeger, but that's another story.


End file.
